Demoted
by jadetarsier
Summary: Nida one-shot. Post-game. For the Successor Challenge 2016.


He stood on the bridge, alone, and stared toward the horizon. Balamb Garden was parked in its usual spot, not far from the town of Balamb, for the indefinite future. There was no reason for anyone to be on the bridge, but Nida couldn't resist one last moment behind the controls, one last look from the highest point in Garden.

Squall had resigned his position as Commander two weeks ago, virtually the second he stepped into Garden after defeating the Sorceress. But Cid, perhaps hoping he could persuade Squall to retain his title, had not made it official until today.

Just as Nida turned to leave, the elevator platform dropped away. It soon returned, carrying Xu. She greeted him with a knowing smile. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

She stepped up onto the platform to the right of the controls. "Best view in the house." After a moment she added, "You're going to miss it, aren't you?"

"Nah. It'll be nice to get back in the field."

Xu nodded, though her lopsided smile was not an expression of agreement. She didn't believe him for a second.

"I suppose…" Nida had never been good at lying to anyone, lest of all Xu. "…it does feel like a demotion. No longer the pilot. No longer spending time up here with the Commander." Nida swept his gaze left, pretending something below had caught his attention, as he added, "Or his second-in-command."

"Mmm." Nida was glad he couldn't see Xu, couldn't see that knowing look dance in her eyes.

"I'm sure you can still spend time with Squall. He can't possibly find you more annoying than Zell and Selphie, and they're constantly with him." Xu's tone was light, and Nida turned back to face her. "In fact, with Rinoa hanging off his arm, Zell talking into one ear and Selphie into the other, Squall probably won't even notice you're there."

Nida couldn't stop the scowl from crossing his features.

Xu clearly noticed as she quickly added. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Nida forced a smile.

"And…there's no reason you can't still spend time with the former second-in-command. Unless you only wanted her for her power?"

Nida felt his cheeks warm. "No," was all he could manage.

"Quistis and I are meeting for dinner in Balamb at 1900. You're welcome to tag along." With that, Xu stepped down and onto the elevator platform. She was gone before Nida could form a proper response.

Nida turned back to watch the horizon for a few minutes, not wanting to follow too closely on Xu's heels. He was surprised to hear the elevator drop away again and turned to face it as it returned, determined to say something intelligent to Xu for once.

He didn't say much, certainly nothing intelligent. All he could manage was a squeaky "Commander!" and a hasty salute as Squall appeared before him.

" _Don't—_ " Squall's tone was sharp as he began, but he stopped after a single word, perhaps feeling that he should soften his tone, but then deciding the sentence wasn't worth the trouble anyway.

Squall stepped to the left and stared out at the view.

Nida figured he should leave the former Commander in peace, but he wasn't sure he'd given Xu enough of a lead, and didn't want to risk awkwardly running into her coming off the elevator. He half-wished he could ask Squall if he'd passed Xu on his way up, but Nida knew better than to annoy Squall with such an inquiry.

Caught between two uncomfortable encounters and unable to stand the silence, Nida said, "Training of the new pilots has been going well."

Squall turned toward Nida. _Why are you telling me this? It's no longer my responsibility_ , is what his expression, or lack thereof, seemed to say. Nida knew Zell and Selphie like to think they were experts on reading Squall, that they could analyze every imperceptible micro-expression for deeper meaning. Nida considered that a dangerous game and didn't like to assume he knew more than that which he could be certain of. But, whatever precisely was going on in Squall's mind, he didn't seem especially interested in further conversation.

"I'll be going now." The words sounded dumb as Nida said them, and wished he hadn't said anything at all as he stepped toward the elevator platform.

"Nida."

Nida stopped in his tracks and turned toward Squall. Although Nida was fairly confident Squall had at some point learned his name, this was the first time he could remember Squall actually saying it. "Yes?"

"It was…" Squall looked away before beginning again. "You were…" Squall trailed off and Nida wondered if that was all he was going to say. Just as Nida was about to leave again, Squall turned to face him. "I just…you're a very good pilot. And…I was glad to have you here."

Squall turned abruptly back to the view.

"It was a pleasure, sir." Nida stepped onto the elevator platform, fighting a grin as he dropped into Garden.


End file.
